Dużo zrobić, a się nie narobić
by Kukazuu
Summary: Pomyśleliście kiedyś, co by było gdyby Harry miał czas i chęci na robienie żartów? Myślę, że większość nauczycieli i przyjaciół Pottera, owszem. Oto jak wyglądałaby zbiorowa panika w Hogwarcie, gdy Harry postanowił zrobić żart!


Dużo zrobić, a się nie narobić

Cisza. Idealna, niczym niezmącona cisza. Zjawisko w Hogwarcie niespotykane, dlatego też bardzo zaskakujące, przerażające i pełne groźnej przestrogi dla mieszkańców zamku, od nauczycieli, przez uczniów, aż po duchy.

Patrząc z góry lub na mapie Huncwotów można zauważyć, że przestrogę każdy wziął do serca. Nigdzie nie było pojedynczej osoby, czy nawet grupki mniejszej niż trzyosobowej, dyrektorka siedziała w zatłoczonym pokoju nauczycielskim z resztą profesorów, a, choć przezroczyste i niematerialne, dusze przodków, przejmujących teraz pieczę nad nowymi uczniami, wdarły się do pokojów wspólnych (ku niezadowoleniu Ślizgonów), by nie być w momencie ataku samemu.

Cóż spowodowało takiż zamęt, możecie spytać?

Dobrze, opowiem. Historia ta zaczęła się o poranku w wieży Gryffindoru. Wśród względnego spokoju (chichoczących dziewczyn, rozbawionych pierwszaków oraz uczących się SUMowców i OWuTeMowców studentów), ze schodów zleciało coś na podobieństwo czerwonej petardy. Zwróciło to uwagę wszystkich, rzecz jasna, szczególnie gdy ów niezidentyfikowany obiekt zatrzymał się przy Hermionie Granger. Okazał się być Ronem Weasleyem.

Dyszącym, zaczerwienionym i niezwykle zatrwożonym Ronem Weasleyem.

- Stało się – szepnął niemal bezgłośnie chłopak, a w pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Co się stało? – spytała skonfundowana Gryfonka.

- Harry… Huncwoci… dowcipy Weasleyów… - wydukał tylko, przeczesując drżącą ręką włosy.

Hermiona wpierw zmarszczyła brwi, lecz po chwili oczy jej się rozszerzyły w niemym przerażeniu.

Reszta uczniów patrzyła na nich skonsternowana. Kilku najbliżej pary odsunęła się nieco, gdy Granger zamknęła czytaną wcześniej książkę i stanęła na stoliczku obok.

- Posłuchajcie mnie wszyscy uważnie – powiedziała głośno, pozornie opanowanym tonem. – Trzeba wprowadzić tryb pełnej gotowości i stałej czujności. Od teraz.

- Ale co się stało? – spytał Neville, widząc brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, nim ciągnęła dalej:

- Harry zamierza zrobić kawał – wszyscy wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze, Ron tylko pokiwał smutno głową. – I to nawet nie jeden, znając go. Wiem, wiem… nie patrzcie tak na mnie, wiedzieliśmy, że się to kiedyś stanie. Trzeba wszystkich ostrzec…

- Prócz Ślizgonów – mruknął Weasley. Dziewczyna go jednak usłyszała, obdarzając ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Nie bądźmy okrutni – zbeształa go, kilka osób jej przytaknęło, choć niechętnie. – Dobrze, ja poinformuję dyrektor McGonagall, wy zajmijcie się resztą domów. Trzeba powiedzieć Prawie Bezgłowemu Nickowi, ta gaduła rozpowie to dalej z prędkością światła. Pamiętajcie zasady: chodzicie w przynajmniej cztery osoby, rozglądacie się na jakiekolwiek anomalia i zgłaszacie podejrzane rzeczy do mnie, zrozumiano? Świetnie.

Z tymi słowy zeskoczyła na podłogę, a po chwili pędziła już do biura dyrekcji.

Biedna Minerwa niemal zawału dostała, słysząc to. Latami obawiała się takiego obrotu spraw; jedyny, prawowity dziedzic Huncwotów, przyjaciel bliźniaków Weasley i chłopak, który większość życia spędził na wyplątywaniu się z kłopotów… niech Hogwart zadrży w posadach, Ragnarök nadchodzi!*

Dzień pierwszy to była panika, jedna wielka panika.

Najmniejszy cień, najcichszy dźwięk, lekki ruch za rogiem, ślad na kurzu, szept za drzwiami, czy nawet nieśmiałe skrzypnięcie powodowało głuche łomotanie w piersi, szybszy oddech i zamarcie bez ruchu, choćby na środku korytarza.

Nasłuchiwałeś wtedy, próbując przebić się przez szum w głowie. Gdy _to_ znów się stało, serce podskakiwało ci gwałtownie, a poziom adrenaliny zwiększał się dwukrotnie. Nie bacząc na okoliczności, wskakiwałeś na byle jaką zbroję, by z przerażeniem odkryć, że ona odwzajemniła twój uścisk. Potem uciekałeś z wrzaskiem, słysząc za sobą szaleńczy śmiech.

Dnia drugiego przyszło zmęczenie.

Po bezsennej nocy uczniowie snuli się markotnie po zamku, starając się trzymać stałą czujność. Gdziekolwiek nie padł twój wzrok, widziałeś stargane czupryny, rozbiegane, szaleńcze spojrzenia i drżące ręce. Słysząc, że nadchodzisz wszystkie rozstrojone nerwowo postacie kierowały wzrok na ciebie, a ty mogłeś ujrzeć ich przekrwione oczy.

Zdarzało się, że mówiłeś. Mówiłeś, lecz na darmo, gdyż ani jedno słowo nie docierało do twego rozmówcy, który usilnie próbował nie zasnąć. Ludzie opierali się o siebie, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością i głowa na głowie odpływali w krainę błogiego spokoju. Wtedy jednak ktoś piszczał, podnosząc fałszywy alarm, a oni podrywali się, stając prosto jak struny. I tak jeszcze parę razy do końca przerwy.

Sami nauczyciele, stojąc pod tablicą, urywali w pół zadania, powieki zaczynały im opadać i kolana się uginać, jednakże nim osunęli się na ziemię oczy rozszerzały się do wielkości galeonów, a oni sami rozglądali się szaleńczym wzrokiem po klasie.

Harry'ego ani widu, ani słychu.

Trzeci dzień zaobfitował w spiski.

Wszyscy mieli dosyć stałej czujności i nikt nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze jednej nerwowej nocy bez snu. Postanowili coś z tym zrobić.

Zaczęło się od Ślizgonów – padła propozycja warty. Jeden śpi, drugi czuwa, pomysł prosty. Jednak gdy już to ustalili, nie byli usatysfakcjonowani. Każdy osobno opracowywał plany i spiski. Jak się wyrolować z kolejki do warty, wrobić innych w potencjalny żart, zabarykadować się w pokoju aż wszystko przejdzie… nawet doszło do pomysłu porwania Pottera.

Kiedy reszta domów zauważyła intrygujące zachowanie wychowanków ze Slytherinu, postanowiła również działać. Zaczęli się nawzajem podsłuchiwać, doszło do kilku pojedynków (głównie między Gryfonami a Ślizgonami), nikt teraz nie opierał się jeden o drugiego. Każdy działał solo, uzbrojony w różdżkę. Gdy przechodziłeś korytarzem wciąż wszyscy zwracali wzrok twoją stronę, lecz teraz były to przeciągłe, podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Zapomniano już o strachu.

Dzień czwarty przyniósł depresję.

Po kolejnym dniu bez Harry'ego, który zmienił całą szkołę w zbiorowisko Szalonookich, mieli dosyć.

Serce wyrywające się jak ptak uwięziony w klatce i niespokojne, nerwowe ruchy nie opuszczały cię ani na chwilę. Czułeś się stłamszony własną paranoją, przytłoczony strachem wszystkich naokoło, ogarnięty ciężką atmosferą zawisłą w powietrzu. Teraz jedynie szepty otulały twoje uszy, gdyż nikt nie śmiał już głośno rozmawiać, czy co gorsza, śmiać się.

Czułeś się pusty.

Tym, co najbardziej jednak frustrowało mieszkańców zamku był fakt, że Harry'ego wciąż nie było.

A dnia piątego nastała cisza, doprowadzając nas do początku.

Ostatnie szepty ostatecznie zaginęły w natłoku emocji, pozostawiając huczącą w uszach ciszę. Choć nikt już się nie odzywał, ty wciąż mogłeś słyszeć ich głosy. Nie potrzebne były słowa, by wyrazić swój niepokój, zrezygnowanie, prostą akceptację losu. Teraz tylko czekali, czekali aż On sam po nich przyjdzie.

Szóstego dnia czekała na wszystkich niespodzianka, a jej kaliber spowodował ponowne poruszenie.

Na śniadanie zszedł Harry. Tak po prostu.

Cała sala zamarła, sztućce zatrzymały się w pół drogi do ust, dżem powoli skapywał z kanapek pozostałych w powietrzu. Duchy nagle cofnęły się gwałtownie, stapiając ze ścianami i pojawiając się po drugiej stronie murów.

A on szedł. Szedł z bezczelnym uśmiechem na ustach do stołu Gryffindoru, jakby nie zauważał nic naokoło niego. Gdy usiadł, zaczął sobie robić śniadanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nerwy w sali sięgnęły wreszcie zenitu. Ciężka atmosfera zagęściła się tak, że można by ją ciąć nożem, oddechy zebranych przyśpieszyły, wypełniając płuca czymś o konsystencji dymu z ogniska, nikt już nie słyszał bicia swego serca, bo miało się wrażenie, że stanęło.

Potter nic sobie z tego nie robił, nalał za to soku dyniowego.

- Ron, podasz masło? – spytał.

Nikt nie wiedział, a zwłaszcza nie rudy przyjaciel okularnika, co się stało, lecz nagle całe powietrze uszło z Wielkiej Sali.

- NIE WIEM, CO PLANUJESZ, ALE PO PROSTU ZRÓB TO! ZRÓB TO I NAS WIĘCEJ NIE DOPROWADZAJ DO SZALEŃSTWA! – wydarł się na całe gardło.

Jednak ciemnowłosy gryfon nie zareagował, jak by się spodziewano. Podniósł wzrok na Weasleya, unosząc lekko brew.

- Wiesz, jeśli nie chciałeś podać tego masła, wystarczyło powiedzieć, a nie się wydzierać – powiedział, sam sięgając po produkt. Dosyć dosłownie kilku osobom opadły szczęki.

- Jesteś… jesteś… - zająkał się rudzielec, kręcąc głową. – Niemożliwy! Jesteś niemożliwy! Nie możesz po prostu zrobić, co planujesz, zamiast doprowadzać nas do obłędu? – spytał niemal błagalnie.

Odpowiedział mu jednak szeroki uśmiech:

- To jest najlepsze. Ja nic nie planuję.

Minuta ciszy.

- Jak… jak to… nic? – wydukał Ron. Hermiona otwierała tylko usta i zamykała, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

- Nic – stwierdził prosto Harry, smarując kromkę chleba masłem. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad talerza.

- Ale… ale…

- A co ze zbroją? – spytał nagle jakiś Puchon, patrząc na Pottera oskarżycielsko. – Przecież mnie złapała! To musiałeś być ty!

Gryfon zamyślił się na chwilę, po chwili jednak powrócił do przygotowywania posiłku.

- Musiałeś trafić na Arnolda – odparł, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

- Arnolda? – tym razem Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Arnolda, pozostałość po bliźniakach, Fredzie i George'u. Jak zaczarowali zbroje żeby śpiewały przerobione kolędy o Filchu, ganiały za Malfoyem, krzyczały obraźliwe rzeczy… - wytłumaczył spokojnie Harry.

- Rzeczywiście, teraz pamiętam! – potwierdził Ron. – Nazwały Malfoya tlenionym lizidupem!

Kilka osób zachichotało, nie należała do nich jednak profesor McGonagall:

- Panie Weasley!

- To cytat – mruknął rudzielec, spuszczając wzrok. Przez chwilę nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Czyli… czyli to wszystko było… na nic? –Hermiona wzięła urywany oddech.

W tym momencie okularnik skończył robić sobie śniadanie.

- Nie a to jak dużo zrobić, a się nie narobić – rzucił beztrosko, wgryzając się w kanapkę.


End file.
